


Day 07: A...Deal?

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Alastor Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Card Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Last day ya'll! I've been thinking about doing a 'Guys Night' Hazbin fic. What do you guys think? It will have Alastor, Husk, Angel, and mabye Baxter with an unwanted Sir Pentious. If so, how should their night go down?
Series: Alastor Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862839
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Day 07: A...Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Last day ya'll! I've been thinking about doing a 'Guys Night' Hazbin fic. What do you guys think? It will have Alastor, Husk, Angel, and mabye Baxter with an unwanted Sir Pentious. If so, how should their night go down?

"What a fantastic week it was!" Alastor exclaimed

"Yeah, whatever you say," Angel said, looking at his phone.

"What's the matter with you?" Vaggie asked. She smirked. "Jealous that you weren't the center of attention this time."

"Tch. Come on. I'm the sexiest motherfucker here," Angel smiled. "I have way more goin' on than this old timer."

Alastor chuckled. "I do not know what you mean by that, but I must say that between the two of us as performers, I am the one who has the more skill and flair!"

"Oh, yeah?" Angel challenged with a smirk and raised brow. "Care to put your money where your mouth is? How about we play Patruni e sutta?"

"Patruni e sutta?" Charlie wondered softly. "What's that?"

"I think I heard it somewhere…" Vaggie said. "I think it means…Master and slave."

"Master…and slave?" Charlie repeated, now worried. What does Angel have in store? Surely, Alastor knows not to give in to Angel's commands.

"Hmmm…then perhaps I would partake in it," Alastor said, much to the shock of Vaggie and Charlie. Is he serious? Doesn't he know what Angel may be planning? "On one condition."

"Oh? And what's that?" Angel asked.

"I've never played this game before, so would you mind teaching me?"

"I'd be _very happy_ to," the spider smiled. "We're gonna need more players though. Don't mind us gettin' Husk and Crymini?"

"As long as the girl doesn't make comments about my disdain for dogs, then yes."

The pair of girls suddenly started having fantasies of Angel dressed as a sexily clad dictator whipping a collared Alastor, dressed like a 'slave'. Charlie and Vaggie's faces looked horrified at the very thought, but their cheeks burn red.

"Not good," Charlie muttered.

"So, it's a deal then?" Alastor questioned, his eyes glowing faintly.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"I'll show ya, Ally-boy…" Angel slurred. "I'll…I'll be the w-winner at the end of this game. I'm Eye-Talian, motherfuncker…" He passes out on the table, next to Crymini, who is also out cold.

Husk chuckled. "Lightweight." Alastor laughs.

"Indeed." The two shared a toast for their ability to hold their wine.

"Ooooooh, Patruni e sutta is a drinking card game," Charlie realized after a quick search on her phone. "The goal of the game is to drink as much as you can while paying less. Huh, the more you know."

"Dios mio…" Vaggie muttered, shaking her head. Charlie giggled.


End file.
